dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeff Meredith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hernán Cortés page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (talk) 18:19, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Puss in Boots FYI, there was no false information or antagonist fussing. Puss was a hero from the start. On second thought, you can't block me, I quit. : "Tetartagonist" is not a word in the English dictionary. "False information" was what I decided to use instead of the generic "other" in the list of available choices. Keep in mind that I did not restrict your ability to leave messages here on your talk page and I will be adhering to the policy I set, and that's why the block is only for two weeks. The warning that's required by the policy is what I stated over on Wickedpedia and you chose to leave rather than have a discussion to show me your side of things. : I have said there and previously for other situations that if I'm wrong, I'm willing to admit it and change my behavior. So if you can show me how trying to define characters as a specific type of antagonist that nobody can agree on and frequently contradict themselves about is beneficial, I'll change that policy. But given the fact that this is now the third time you've chosen to leave instead of making an attempt to describe your "vision" to me, I have doubts about whether you can show it's beneficial. : Also in the interest of fair warning, the antagonist fussing policy will be going into effect on Moviepedia shortly. The other wikis where it is a candidate to also become a policy are the wikis listed on my profile page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:36, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Tetartagonist is a hero in fourth place. Plus, I can't believe you're taking Moviepedia's side. "You can't leave the wiki, I can change," says you. Well, here's my vision: I thought I've seen the whole truth, but I was wrong, because you convinced me that the "main/secondary/tertiary antagonist" issues were frauds all along. I give up. I'm a terrible editor. Why do I bother you? I wouldn't type a page I'm not good at. Just for that, I can't send you another page. You have my resignation. :: And by the way, I didn't find out alone. Pixar Wiki says that my "language" seems like those pages are mine, and that only I understand how it should work out. It also says that if I don't accept that my opinion could not always be used, then editing a wiki could not be right for me. So I'm sorry I wasted your time. At this point, I'm not sure if you are not able to understand what is being said or if you are deliberately not understanding it. I will make one more attempt to try to clear this up. # I never said you couldn't leave. I did say that the three times this issue came up, you chose to leave rather than try to explain your side of it. And your message above makes it four. # I said that will listen to what you have to say, but today's message is the closest you have come to trying to do so. # I have said that I recognize that you are a good editor when you are making edits that are not related to an antagonist level. It is when you make edits relating to those levels that you have problems. # I never said assigning an antagonist level was a fraud. I said that the people that have been doing so are not making up their minds, fighting over it and contradicting themselves. And this includes you. # The "tetar" prefix in front of "tagonist" does not exist, so again, it comes down to inventing a word in order to try and fit a character into a specific minor role. In your case, that minor role is of a fourth place hero. Others have invented "teratagonist" or "quadragonist" for fourth place villains. # Regarding your vision, based on what you said to me on July 20th on Wickedpedia, it appears your vision is to line characters up side by side and assign them an antagonist level. When we add in what you said today, then assigning those levels is also some kind of truth that you were able to see. So if I accept that as a truth, then by your own words and edits, that truth is changable since you have changed what level of antagonist you have said characters are. With three different characters, you had nine different ways of describing them as an antagonist. Technically, eight, because one of those edits was to put it back to what you first said it was after you changed it to something different. # The policy is not in effect on Moviepedia yet. I am an admin there and I will be talking to the other admins about putting it into place. You still have the opportunity to show me how assigning specific antagonist levels helps a wiki. I have been honest in saying that so far I don't see it, but you still have the opportunity to show me how it is. If you choose to try and show me this, please also try to be a bit more coherent and logical, and a little less emotional in your response. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:48, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, Okay. But trust me after this.